Prussia's Murder Mystery
by Chikanpo
Summary: Spain and France must solve the mystery of Prussia's murder. Contains a little bit of SpainxFrance. Dedicated to Reyna451, who challenged me to write this. R&R Oneshot. T for safety.


**_A/N: Alright, this is my first time writing for Hetalia. I've only ever read one Hetalia fanfiction as well, so sorry if this is bad. Me and my friend are have a contest of sorts, and she wanted me to write a murder mystery with the FrancexSpain pairing. Luckly for me_****_ (sarcasm)_**, I don't like yaoi! So I have no clue if this is good or not. But hey, she's my buddy xD And I made her write a LenxRin from the Vocaloid section, and she's not really into twincest, so I feel it's a fair deal.

**_This is dedicated to my buddy Reyna451! Hope you like it ^^_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Chika not in ownership of Hetalia. Nuff said._**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a calm night. There was a full moon in the sky, and countless stars as far as the eye could see. Without a cloud in sight, it would have been a wonderful night to lie out and stargaze. However, for two detectives it was a sad night. Normally, the Bad Touch Trio was the best group of detectives you could ever find. France would seduce/molest people into telling the truth, Spain would be friendly and hope to get people to cooperate, while Prussia would just scare the crap out of everybody. They were all quite good at solving crimes; in fact they had never found a case they couldn't solve. Sadly, they wouldn't be solving cases together anymore.

France and Spain were sitting next to each other, leaning on each other's shoulders with small tears in their eyes. Their partner, Prussia had been murdered. Spain sighed and leaned his head on France's shoulder.

"Who do you think would've done it?" He asked. France shrugged slightly.

"I have no clue." He muttered in his heavy French accent, sighing. "It had to be someone who doesn't like him… Who all could that be?"

"Well, he's been rivals with Hungary since they were little, and Poland doesn't like him very much. Neither does Austria." Spain replied. France nodded. "And you know Prussia, he wouldn't want us just sitting here being sad. He'd be up there yelling 'Get going and find him! He needs to pay for killing my awesome self!' Or something like that." Spain said, laughing a little. France began to laugh as well.

"Good point. No more sulking! Let's find whoever did this!" They began by looking around the murder scene for clues. After hours of searching, neither of them had turned up with anything. They both sat down, trying to figure out what to do next. Spain was the first to speak.

"We should go get something to eat, then come back." He stated as his stomach grumbled. France laughed and patted his head.

"That sounds good. Where should we go?"

"Somewhere that has tomatoes." Spain replied, grinning. France laughed.

"Alright, tomatoes and wine!" France shouted, grabbing Spain's hand and pulling him in random directions. They reached a nice restaurant and ate rather quickly, eager to be back on the case. As soon as they got back to the crime scene, they began to think of what to do next.

"Romano lives close to here, why don't we try asking him something?" Spain suggested. France nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. They reached Romano pretty quickly and he came outside just as they were arriving. "Romano! We need to ask you something!" Spain shouted. Romano turned and his face contorted. France burst forward, unable to stop himself, and jumped on Romano.

"Is there any way you can help us? Someone killed Prussia and we need to know who it was!" France shouted quickly, sitting on top of a now fallen over Romano's chest. Romano pushed France with all of his might and managed to move him enough to be able to sit up.

"Get off of me you stupid man-whore!" Romano shouted, making a disgusted face while Spain just stood there, believing that this was a normal way to greet someone. He was technically right, it was normal for France after all. Spain walked up to France and helped him off of Romano, then turned to Romano and offered to help him up. Romano just grunted and got up himself.

"Can you help us Romano? We really need to figure out who it was that did this." Spain said. Romano just glared at him.

"And why should I help you?" He questioned, still angry at France. "You've never done anything important for me." Spain glared for a moment, then regained his happy face.

"Oh yeah? Who cleaned up after you when you wet the bed?" He questioned smiling, "Which was nearly every night." Romano's face lit up into a tomato.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!" He shouted. Spain just laughed.

"I didn't. That was the first I've mentioned it, though I guess France knows now…" He trailed off. "Oh well, I believe I deserve some help from you for all of that now don't I?" Romano grumbled a little.

"I suppose so.. Why don't you try Hungary? She never liked him." Romano waved his hand up and down quickly in a dismissing gesture and walked back into the house. "Go away now, I've helped you." He shut the door rather loudly. Spain and France shrugged and looked at each other.

"Well, now we go to Hungary's!" France shouted, yanking Spain with him. They arrived at Hungary's place, had a short conversation and were pointed somewhere else. This had gone on for hours, and they had been up well over 24 hours. Needless to say, they were dead tired.

"We got absolutely nowhere today." Spain commented as he sunk into the hotel bed.

"I completely agree." France agreed, sinking into his own bed. He noticed that Spain had already fallen asleep, and being the pervert he is, France had an idea. He quietly pushed his bed right next to Spain's and lay down. He saw Spain's cute little face and snickered. He pulled up the covers of both beds and scooted right next to Spain. France noticed that he was shirtless and wasted no time removing his own shirt. In fact, France usually slept in the nude, but he wanted to preserve his precious Spain's innocence. Sort of. Not really.

He propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over Spain, smirking. France kneed Spain rather hard in the leg and he jumped slightly, now awake. He looked up and saw France leaning over him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What are you doing France?" He asked yawning. France just smirked.

"What do you thing I'm doing Spain?" He asked seductively. Spain just looked at him, unphased.

"Being pervy and waking me up. Can I go back to sleep now?" Spain asked. France pouted.

"You aren't even affected by it! It is a sad day when there is someone that isn't affected by my awesomeness!" France exclaimed, tearing up being the drama queen(king?) that he is. Spain just laughed and smiled up at France.

"No, I'm just used to it." He stated. "Don't worry, I still love you." Spain laughed. France laughed along with him.

"Well that's good." He stated, laying back down and not being pervy for once. Spain looked over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"G'night." He said as he fell back asleep. France was surprised and touched his cheek. Well, that was new. France's pervy side immediately kicked in. _I bet I can get more from him if I try._ He grinned at the thought as he too fell asleep.

They woke up the next morning and went to Austria's house, to which they were pointed by Germany the other day. He was the last one that could possibly have a chance at helping him. They both knew that America would be no help, and just left him to his burgers when they passed his house on the way to Austria's. Upon reaching his house, they both had a feeling that this was it. This was where they'd solve it. They had nowhere left to check anyway.

They were led to Austria by Hungary, who waited outside while Austria finished the song he was playing on his piano.

"I suppose you're here about Prussia's murder." He stated, not even looking at them. They were both rather surprised since no one else they had talked to knew about it. Their detective sensed kicked in and they were immediately suspicious. Austria stood up and handed them a knife.

"Here's the murder weapon. Good day." He then casually waked out of the room. France and Spain stared at each other for a moment before chasing him.

"Hey, hold on! Where did you get this! How do we know it wasn't you that did it!" France shouted as they followed him into another room. They entered the room and didn't see him anywhere. They stood in the middle of the room, looking for anywhere he could've gone to when they heard a loud shout above them. Something large and heavy landed on both of their backs and they each gave a surprised squeak.

"Haha! I got you didn't I? You totally believed everything!" They heard a familiar voice above them and stared at each other in disbelief. "I knew I was awesome enough to plan something you guys wouldn't figure out!" They looked up to see none other than Prussia standing on their backs, laughing at them.

"Y-you mean that was all a trick!" France shouted at him. "There was blood and everything. It was like you were brutally stabbed and sliced all over the place!" Prussia smirked.

"It's amazing what they can do with make-up nowadays isn't it?" He asked, laughing. France pushed him off and glared at him.

"We really believed you were dead you know!" He shouted angrily, jabbing his finger into Prussia's chest. "Don't ever do that again." France said as he hugged Prussia tightly, but of course he had to squeeze Prussia's butt, living up to his pervyness. Prussia pushed him off.

"Well, I knew you would miss me! But you don't need to go groping me, get off." Spain laughed at Prussia's response.

"It's good to have you back Prussia, even if you were 'dead' for only a day." Spain smiled, shaking his hand. "You really pulled one over on us. Good job."

Later that week, after solving a particularly tough case, the three of them had turned in for the night. Prussia was in the bathroom, while Spain and France were in the room talking.

" We need to get him back for that horrible trick!" France declared. Spain laughed and nodded. "We could fake our own deaths and see how he takes it." Spain shook his head.

"No, that'd be too obvious. I have a better idea." Spain leaned over and whispered in France's ear. France's face lit up and he nodded extremely fast, smirking. As soon as Prussia opened the bathroom door, he jumped in surprise. Right in front of him, on _his_ bed nonetheless, were Spain and France, making out.

* * *

**_A/N: -Sheepish smile- So yeah, that's all I could think of. Sorry I couldn't make it better. Hope you liked it anyway!_**


End file.
